12 Days of CSmas
by CaptainSimagine
Summary: It is almost Christmas! So what better what better way to get in the Christmas mood than your favourite couple in Christmassy one-shots? Nothing we would say. Up until Christmas a one-shot a day, seems like the perfect gift to me :)
1. Day 1: All I want for Christmas is you

**Here it is! the first day of 12 Days of CSmas! I've been planning this for quite some time with some friends from Twitter and we are all doing it these last 12 days before Christmas :) So go on my Twitter and check out their stories as well! I also have no idea how this cute and fluffy one-shot turned into smut but hey ;) Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear your feedback! Also come chat with me on Twitter I would love to talk to you all :)**

 **Twitter: CaptainSimagine**

 **xx Anna**

"Killian.. I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Emma yelled at the bottom of the stairs to her boyfriend who was upstairs doing who knows what. She soon heard his footsteps and he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I thought you did not have to go into the station today love?" he looked adoringly confused and cuddly in his warm charcoal grey jumper and jeans. Since it had become increasingly colder since the start of December, he had ditched his black leather jacket and shirts and had started to wear warm and soft jumpers. Emma could not disagree with how good it looked on him and as an added bonus, cuddling became a lot softer and intimate when there was no cold leather against her cheek. As well as the fact that his scent was that much more noticeable in the jumpers and Emma could not deny the fact that she had worn them after him, multiple times.

"No I'm not going to the station.. I was just going to go into town to do some Christmas shopping " she smiled and soon saw a half smile, half smirk appear on his face.

"If you will wait a few minutes Swan I'll join you in your festivities. Actually have to do some Christmas shopping myself as well." With a smirk on his face he disappeared to the bedroom, probably to put on his shoes. She knew he did it on purpose, telling him about his Christmas shopping, insinuating he will be buying presents for her today. She knew because he knew she could not handle surprises, she just wanted to know everything.

Not much later they had arrived at the main town centre of Storybroooke. The streets and shops were beautifully decorated in the Christmas theme and the town just looked enchanting. Not that less could be expected in a magical town like Storybrooke, but still it really created that Christmas feeling that everyone loves so much.

"Well Swan.. I see you in two hours?" she turned her head and nodded.

"Yeah.. we can meet at Granny's for some hot cocoa after?" Killian smiled and agreed after which he chastely kissed her lips before smiling at her and walking off in the direction of the shops. Now on to presents for that devilishly handsome pirate she got to call her boyfriend.

Two hours later Emma sat in their usual boot at Granny's, waiting for Killian to arrive. Her shopping had so far been quite successful, having bought presents for her parents, baby Neal and Henry. She had also bought some things for Killian but her main present was still being made at Marco's shop. She had bought him a scale model of the Jolly Roger for in their home. She knew he loved their home and could not be happier, but she also knew he missed the sea life and more importantly his ship. Finally, after waiting for more than 20 minutes the door of Granny's opened and Killian walked in. His hook hang full with bags and she was already curious as to what was in them and if it would be for her.

"Apologies Swan.. it took a little more time than I intended to" he gave her a peck on her lips before sliding in the seat opposite of her. He signed to Granny for two hot cocoa's and then focused all his attention on her, a teasing smile on his lips.

"See you had success as well love.." okay now he really was teasing her. She knew his teasing voice, it would drop just a little lower and his British accent became more noticeable.

"I have actually" she smiled. If he wanted to play and tease her, so could she.

"Too bad you won't know before Christmas'' she smiled teasingly and saw a smirk appear on his face. Before she could say anything else Granny had arrived with their hot cocoa's and they went to enjoy their warm drinks.

Arriving home, Killian immediately went upstairs to hide his presents. Emma on the other hand used her magic to store them where no one would find them. Not much later Killian came downstairs again and they started to watch a show on the television. Killian had become obsessed with the tv recently as he found out there were so many programs to watch and he could play them back as well. Half way through the show Emma got a bit chilly so she went upstairs to change in something a bit more comfortable and warm. When she opened the drawer however she found the bags with Killian's presents. She knew she shouldn't look, but her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the bag anyway. Emma was however so focused on the presents that she did not hear Killian walk into their bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her and she jumped.

"Can't wait now can you love?" he whispered in her neck. Emma tried to act as if everything was normal but she knew she was caught in the act.

"I didn't look I promise" she whispered trying to defend herself. Killian however wasn't having any of it and turned her around in his arms and pressed her against the chest of drawers. Emma's breath caught in her throat as she looked into his stormy blue eyes.

"Well love.. we both know you are lying.. don't act all innocent" his voice was low and barely a whisper, while his face was getting closer and closer to hers. Emma could barely speak, her voice coming out as shaky.

"I just wanted to know what you got me since you got me so much.. and I didn't get you as much" a smirk appeared on his face as he stepped even closer. His hips now touching hers.

"Don't you know darling… I only want you" he said before smashing his lips against hers. The kiss was needy and full of passion. Emma's hands quickly grasping on to his hair while Killian moved his arms to her thighs, where he lifted her up against the chest of drawers.

Killian moved his mouth to her neck, giving Emma a chance to catch her breath.

"Well.. if you had told me that before I wouldn't have bought all the other things and just wrapped up myself. " Killian groaned and bit her neck.

"Would I love to see that Swan" he had kissed her again and simultaneously picked her up and moved them to the bed. Throwing Emma on there and quickly moving himself on top of her. He started to kiss down her neck again moving lower and lower, discarding Emma of her top. Letting out a moan Emma arched her back, this man had a talented mouth, she knew that, but he was now taking it to another level. Growing impatient Emma could not control herself and used her magic to undress the both of them completely.

Throwing her a wicked grin from between her thighs, Killian went back to his earlier task. Grabbing his hair, Emma tried to make him stop in order to keep herself from coming. Groaning at her pulling his hair, Killian did the opposite of stopping which resulted in Emma coming with a moan while she arched her back of the bed.

Killian had moved up on the bed again and kissed her. Coming down from her high, Emma moved on top of him and started to kiss all over his chest. Groaning he caught her arms and stopped her. With a confused look she looked up to him.

"I won't last that long love.." he said breathless. Grinning Emma lifted herself up and slid on to his shaft. Throwing her head back in pleasure while moaning she started to grind her hips with his. Groaning as well Killian hold on to her hips and quickened the pace. Both lost in each other and already incredibly turned on, they quickly came close to their highs as they moved together.

"Love… I'm close… I should.." he groaned. Kissing him to shut him up Emma quickened the pace even more.

"No it's fine.." she said breathless as she smiled down at him. Kissing her passionately, Killian finished inside of her and Emma quickly followed.

Breathless she fell down on his chest, Killian grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them so Emma wouldn't get cold. He kissed the top of her head and started to gently stroke her arms with his fingertips.

"So this is all you want for Christmas" Emma whispered with a slight giggle.

"All I need is you love.. even if it's just like this laying together" he kissed the crown of her head again before they both dozed off in a peaceful slumber.

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a comment! See you tommorow for day 2!**


	2. Day 2: Frosty the Snowman

**Here it is! Day 2 of 12 Days of CSmas! Let me know what you think and check out the stories of my friends who are joining in on 12 days of CSmas as well!**

 **Twitter: CaptainSimagine**

 **xx Anna**

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Mommy!" grumbling Killian turner over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He heard a sigh while Emma cuddled into him. Some noise could be heard and their 4 year old daughter Hope was now jumping on their bed.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! It snows!" sighing he kissed Emma's neck after which he opened his eyes and was met with his daughters' way too close to his face. She always did that ever since she was a baby. She would press her little nose to his and stared into his eyes as if she was possessed. His hand went to her side and he started tickling her which caused Hope to break out in the giggles.

"No daddy stop! That tickles" he laughed and stopped tickling her after which he turned more towards her and Hope went to sit on his chest. Emma had woken up as well and turned around so she could look at her little family.

"Can we go outside? There is snow everywhere just like fairy tale land!" they had recently watched the Nutcracker and now everything that connected to the movie belonged to fairy tale land.

"Well.. You have to ask your mother that little love" Killian said while he smiled at his scowling wife and kissed her on her lips softly.

"You can go outside Hope.. BUT… first breakfast okay? And we have to dress you and your sister really warm because it is freezing cold" Hope nodded her head enthusiastically, her little curls bouncing as she did.

So that is what they did after Killian went to prepare pancakes for breakfast and Emma had woken up their youngest daughter Olivia and had fed her, they had eaten breakfast. When breakfast had been finished Hope had sprinted upstairs to get dressed, which she normally was not that excited for. When the whole family was wrapped up warm and the sleigh had been brought down from the attic it was finally time to go outside and conquer the snow. It looked beautiful. The whole garden covered in a layer of fresh snow. It had not snowed yet this winter, meaning Olivia had never seen any snow before. Her little eyes focused on the snowflakes falling from the sky, meanwhile Hope was running around trying to catch the snowflakes on her tongue. Emma had put Olivia on the sleigh and she was now squealing of joy as Killian was pulling her through the snow.

"Hope! Slowdown love.. we can't go too fast with your little sister" Killian shouted to his oldest daughter who was running far ahead of them. They had quite a big garden and Hope was fast. When they caught up, Hope was laying on her back in the snow making a snow angel.

"Look daddy! I'm an angel"

"Aren't you always" she giggled and stood up. Olivia was still sitting in the sleigh trying to catch the snowflakes in her little hands.

"Why don't we make a snowman?" Emma suggested and she saw the eyes of her oldest daughter grow twice their size. Excitedly she clapped her glove covered hands together and started to jump up and down.

"Can we mommy?" smiling at her daughter and her husband she nodded.

"Daddy? Will you help me?" Hope asked with her puppy dog eyes. She did not need to use them most of the time since she had her father wrapped around her little finger. But she knew he could never resist those.

"Of course little love" they started with a small snowball and Killian let Hope roll it around in the snow. Emma sat down on the sleigh with Olivia and made her a little snowball as well while watching her husband and daughter attempting to make a snowman. When the snowball became too big and heavy for Hope to push, Killian went to walk behind her and helped her push. After finishing two big snowballs it was now time for the head which Hope had left for Killian to do while she went out to look for twigs they could use as arms. Killian walked past Emma and Olivia and touched the little one's nose. Olivia started to laugh and accidently threw her snowball in her father's face. Killian's face was indescribable and he let out a groan from the cold. Emma on the other hand almost fell off the sleigh from laughing. Olivia at first was quite confused but after she saw her mother laugh so hard she started to clap her hands together and laugh as well.

"Oh you think that is funny little one" Killian tapped her nose again while talking in a higher voice. Olivia laughed again and he now kissed her nose. After that he directed his attention to his wife who was still laughing.

"So you think that is funny Mrs. Jones?" he had a smirk on his face. Emma tried to hold in her laughter and nodded.

""We'll see how funny you think it is" before Emma could ask what he meant he had pushed some snow down her shirt in her neck. She yelled out from the cold and went to run after her husband who had ran away.

"Oh you will pay for that Hook" she never really called him that anymore, only when they were in situations like this. She ran as fast as she could and when she almost reached him Killian slipped which resulted in Emma falling on top of him in the snow.

"There I got you" she said while laughing. Killian was laughing as well and kissed his wife. Emma quickly melting into the kiss as well. They were interrupted by Hope coughing loudly next to her parents.

"Daddy.. if you can stop kissing mommy we have important things to do " she stated as a matter of fact before walking away to finish the snowman. Emma and Killian both erupted into laughter after which they stood up and helped their daughter finish her snowman.

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or come chat with me on Twitter :) See you tommorow for day 3!**


	3. Day 3: Baby it's cold outside

**Here it is, day 3! Hope you are all enjoying the daily one-shots :) This one turned smutty again, woops ;). As always comments are always appreciated or you can come and chat with me on Twitter :). Enjoy!**

 **I really cannot believe I actually wrote this and posted it but anyway :P**

 **Twitter: CaptainSimagine**

 **xx Anna**

"Mhmmm.. stupid alarm" Emma groaned as she tried to stop the alarm on her phone with her eyes closed.

"Damnit Swan.. why is that bloody thing making so much noise" Killian groaned as he turned around and wrapped his arm around Emma. They had had an early Christmas party at Granny's last night and well.. the alcohol had been flowing.. very frequently. While Killian had a liver of stone and was not really that affected by the amount he had drunk, Emma on the other hand had one of the biggest hangovers in her life time.

"It's meant to be making noise Killian.. it's a freaking alarm. Ugh I really do not want to get up and leave this bed it's too bloody cold" Emma looked out the window opposite of their bed and saw a fresh new layer of snow.

"Then don't love" Killian snuggled into her and placed his head in her neck.

"I will have too… I have to work you know.. saving the town and all that" Emma said in her most sarcastic tone. The town had been very calm the last couple of months, it was so bad that Emma almost wished something would happen. Her job was now just driving around the town to patrol and fill in the paperwork. Today however the lovely task of filling in all their old paperwork in their new computer system was awaiting her, something she was definitely not looking forward to.

"Swan.. there is nothing going on in this bloody town at the moment.. just stay here in bed.. with me.. you know you want to" he whispered in her ear and started to kiss her neck and slowly went to her shoulder.

"Mhmm Killian.. we can't.. I really.." she sighed. His lips did feel like heaven on her skin as well as the fact that of course she would much prefer her day to consist of laying in bed with Killian all day and participate in other much more enjoyable activities than sitting at her desk all day.

"Mhmm but we can love" he lowered the top of her pyjama's and kissed her lower down her back.

"I really can't…"

"Emma.. love it's freezing outside" he had a point and she knew she could probably miss one day, she would text her father saying she was sick.

She slowly turned around in his arms, taking him by surprise. With a smirk on her face the moved even closer. Killian soon copied her facial expression and brought his face close to hers, lips almost touching, but not yet.

"Ah.. so I've corrupted the princess now have I" he said in a low and deep voice. It should be illegal to sounds that hot, but that made her even happier that he was hers.

"Seems like you did.. Captain.. now what are you gonna do about it?" she whispered against his lips and she felt his member getting hard while he groaned.

Suddenly he kissed her passionately and quickly moved on top of her. Already trying to get her top off he was struggling to keep kissing her and he allowed them a really short break to take her top of after which he went straight back to her lips. Emma moaned in pleasure as he kissed and nibbled down her neck, slowly moving lower and lower to her breasts. Gently kissing and sucking on her nipples.

"Killian" she moaned in pleasure as she grabbed his hair and tried to bring his head back up to kiss him. Groaning he let go of her nipple and slanted his lips over hers. Being impatient, Emma removed her sleeping shorts and went to pull down his pants as well. Grabbing her hands and moving them behind her back Killian stopped her from achieving that goal.

"Not yet Princess" he went back to kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth, Emma's tongue copying his movements. His good hand moved lowers, gently touching her breasts, her sides and eventually her thighs. He was just barely touching her thighs all over, however not on the one spot Emma needed him the most.

"Killian please" she whimpered and he let out a soft chuckle. Teasing her for a few more moments before he eventually went to the place she needed him the most and gently stroked between her folds. Emma felt out of this world, his fingers giving her exactly what she needed. Moving further he entered her with two digits, slowly moving them in and out of her wet folds. Emma went to touch him again, only to be stopped by his hook pinning down her hands above her head.

"No touching today princess" he groaned and his focus went back to his current task. Increasing his pace he encouraged Emma to let herself go.

"I'm close.." she could barely get it over her lips, the pleasure taking over.

"Come for me princess" letting herself go, Emma came with a loud moan, arching her back of the bed.

Killian helped her through her high after which he finally took of his pants. Hovering above her he kissed her breasts and eventually her lips. Giving him a small nod, Emma gave him permission to finally enter her. Positioning himself he finally entered her, groaning out in pleasure. Increasing the pace, Killian quickly took Emma to the edge of her second orgasm.

"Wait for me love" he groaned out and increased his pace even further, pounding into her.

"Come with me princess" he groaned out and Emma moaned as she came for the second time. Still pounding into her, Killian was quick to follow and came inside her. Both completely worn out from their orgasms, Killian fell atop of Emma's chest quickly rolling of her in order not to squash her. Catching her breath, Emma rolled onto her side and started to gently stroke the hair on his chest.

"Yeah.. I much prefer this over office work" she giggled a bit.

"Well love, give me a few minutes and we can go again" a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh you're on pirate" she giggled and she rolled on top of him and started to kiss him again.

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a comment! See you tommorow!**


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ

**Hi guys,**

 **I know a lot of you are probably waiting for updates on this story and believe me there is nothing I would like more than to provide them for you (well... passing my exam is high on the list as well). When coming up with this plan for doing 12 Days of CSmas I knew that I wanted to do it and fully commit to it, however I also knew I was going to have extremely stressful weeks since I have a lot of deadlines for Uni. That is why I had written most of the one-shots beforehand. This thursday however the most terrible things happend and I actually cried. All the one-shot I had written (which were 10!) had just dissapeared... I have looked everywhere on my computer but was not able to bring them back. I was and still am absolutely gutted about this, because I have no time to actually re-write them these days because I am so busy with Uni...**

 **That is why I am telling you all this because I got so many lovely comments about the one-shots and I felt really bad towards all of you... So here is the message I wanted you to know... I will not be able to upload any one-shots until at least Tuesday... I know that I will be way behind on everything but after Tuesday I will try to write as much as I can to upload maybe 2/3 a day in order to finish all 12 of them before Christmas. It is no guarentee but I will do my best. I hope you guys understand... Again, I am truly sorry that I wot be able to upload but I can't change anything about it right now...**

 **xx Anna**

 **Twitter: CaptainSimagine**


End file.
